


Only Two

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Guilt, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, This fic has a happy/bittersweet ending but please do skip it if you need to. Stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: “Roman?” Patton’s voice broke, and tears welled up in his eyes. “R-roman, I…I’m sorry, I d-don’t know what hap–what happened, I swear I only had t-two drinks…”





	Only Two

Patton didn’t get drunk very often. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ alcohol, it was just that he was so used to being the dad friend, the designated driver, the one who made sure that his friends were being safe while they were having a good time. He was always careful to never get more than a slight buzz. 

Tonight though, he must not have been careful enough. 

Patton stood at the bar, trying to figure out how many drinks he’d had already. Was it only two? He swore it had only been two, but only two shouldn’t be making the colors around him blur together like a broken kaleidoscope. Only two shouldn’t cause the room to spin around him and the music to echo in his head. He could still feel the bass in his chest, but everything sounded far away and he almost felt as though he were floating; it was like he was experiencing the club from deep underwater. He blinked, unable to shake the notion that something was very very _wrong._

He turned, trying to pick out Roman from the sea of pulsing bodies, but his boyfriend had been sucked into the dance floor and now Patton couldn’t find a trace of him. He took a few hesitant steps towards the crowd, but before he could get very far a man he didn’t recognize blocked his path. 

“Hey there, handsome,” the man cooed at him, running a hand over Patton’s shoulder. “Where are you off to in such a rush?” 

Patton frowned, shaking his head in confusion. He clumsily pushed the stranger aside, but the man stepped after him, wrapping an arm around Patton’s waist and pulling him close.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s the hurry, Angel?” he purred, his breath hot against Patton’s skin. 

Patton shook his head again, trying to focus. 

“Get…get off…” he mumbled, trying to step away. “I don’t…don’t know you…not…you’re not…boyfriend…” 

“Oh, that’s not a problem, darling,” the man cooed. He began to walk, steering Patton away from the crowded dance floor towards one of the exits. “We’ve got _all night_ to get to know each other.” 

Patton wanted to struggle, to call out for help, to _move,_ to do _something_ , but his limbs felt like lead and his head was spinning faster than a runaway merry-go-round. 

The music vanished suddenly, and Patton felt a light mist falling against his forehead.

_Was he outside?_

Again, he tried to push the man away, but the stranger just tutted at him, pushing Patton up against a nearby wall. 

“Stop fighting it, honey,” he whispered, his face inches away. His breath smelled like vodka and cheap beer, and Patton wanted to throw up. “Just relax.” 

His hands pressed against Patton’s body, and Patton choked on a sob as their lips met.

* * *

“Oh! You have to meet my boyfriend!” Roman shouted over the music to Remy as the two of them stepped away from the dance floor. 

_“Whaaaat?”_ Roman’s old friend threw their head back and laughed. “Gurl, _you_ got a boyfriend? Seriously? Mister partied every weekend, flirting with every boy who breathed?” 

“Ha ha,” Roman said, elbowing Remy’s side. “You act like you weren’t just as bad as me.” 

“Gurl, I was _worse_ than you and you _know_ it!” 

Roman rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep a grin from spreading across his face. 

“For real though, Remy. Patton…he’s something else. He’s The One, Remy, I just know it; he’s my absolute everything.” 

“You are such a sap,” Remy chuckled, but they didn’t miss the sparkle in Roman’s eye or the pinkness of his cheeks that had little to do with the alcohol or dancing.

“Patton?” Roman called as the two friends approached the bar. “Patton, I want you to meet…” He stopped, and frowned. 

Patton wasn’t where Roman had left him at the bar. He looked around, scanning the crowd for the mop of dirty blonde curls and large round glasses that gave his boyfriend away, but he couldn’t see Patton anywhere. 

“Huh, that’s odd,” he murmured, almost to himself as he continued to scan the area. 

“So is this boyfriend of yours imaginary, or–” Remy’s teasing came to an abrupt halt when Roman spun around, his eyes wide with worry. “Hey, hey, take it easy gurl, we’ll find him,” they said, patting Roman’s arm reassuringly. “Let’s ask the bartender if they saw him.” 

Roman nodded, and Remy gave his arm a squeeze before they leaned over and tapped on the counter to get the bartender’s attention. 

“Scuse me,” they said sweetly, “but we’re trying to find my friend’s partner, do you happen to know where he went?” 

“What’s he look like?” the bartender asked, and Remy turned to Roman. 

“He’s short…curly hair, blue eyes with glasses…and he was wearing a blue shirt,” Roman said, biting his lip in worry. 

“Oh, I think I saw him a minute ago,” the bartender said, nodding. “He looked kinda fucked up, to be honest, but there was this guy who was helping him walk outside, so I figured he’d be fine.” 

Roman paled, and he felt Remy stiffen beside him. 

“Where…did you see where they went?” he asked breathlessly. 

The bartender pointed towards a back exit, and Roman turned, shoving his way through the crowd in a desperate panic. 

He burst out in the street, just in time to see a stranger push Patton up against a wall in a deep kiss, his hand trailing down towards Patton’s hips. 

“HEY!” Roman shouted, red clouding his vision as he sprinted forward. “YOU TAKE YOUR _**FUCKING** _HANDS OFF HIM!” 

The man turned around with a snarl, and Roman didn’t hesitate. He pulled the offender away from Patton then clocked him in the face, sending him sprawling. The man tried to scramble away, but there was a flash of light against his chest followed by a _*zap!*_ and he collapsed to the ground, spasming slightly before going still. 

Remy stepped forward, brandishing their taser gun with a fierceness flashing in their eyes.

“Bet this isn’t the action you were planning on tonight, you son of a bitch,” they growled. 

“Patton?” Roman knelt next to his boyfriend, who had slumped down to the ground with a dazed look on his face. “Patton sweetie, can you look at me?” 

Patton blinked slowly, fighting to keep his gaze forward. 

“Roman?” he slurred, and Roman’s breath caught in his throat.

“That’s right baby, I’m right here.” 

“Roman?” Patton’s voice broke, and tears welled up in his eyes. “R-roman, I…I’m sorry, I d-don’t know what hap–what _happened,_ I swear I only had t-two drinks…” 

“Oh, Patton sweetheart…” Roman reached forward, then hesitated. “Can…can I touch you right now?” 

Patton nodded, and Roman pulled him close, holding him against his chest. 

“Patton, it wasn’t your fault, I–” He closed his eyes and hooked his chin over Patton’s head. “I shouldn’t have left you alone, baby, I’m so sorry…” 

“I told him……told him no…..” Patton mumbled. “I…..said I had a boyfriend. I…..think I said I have a boyfriend. I don’t….I only had two drinks, Roman, only _two,_ that was it…” 

He sobbed, and Roman pressed a kiss into his curls, rocking the two of them gently back and forth. 

“I know sweetheart, I know. You didn’t do anything wrong, Patton, I promise.” 

“I didn’t want…” Patton tried to look up, but his eyes were glazed over. “I didn’t mean to….I….it was only two drinks Ro, I’m sorry, ‘m so sorry…” 

His eyelids fluttered shut, and Roman felt him go limp in his arms.

“Patton?” Roman’s voice broke, and he swore he could feel his heart shattering to pieces. “P-patton?” 

“He’s exhausted.” Remy’s voice was unusually quiet as they placed a gentle hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Trying to fight off that creep, plus whatever it is that he’s got in his system right now? It wouldn’t surprise me if he sleeps for a long time.” 

Roman looked up at his friend, who was wearing an unusually grim expression. 

“I called the police, and for an ambulance too,” they continued. “Odds are that whatever he took will only be in his system for the next 48 hours or so, but it’d be smart to have the ER take a look at him anyway. If nothing else, to prove that he was dosed with something so that fucker won’t get away with this.” 

Roman nodded numbly, only half listening to what Remy was saying. He reached down and brushed some of the hair plastered to Patton’s forehead away, only then realizing that it was lightly drizzling. 

“Here.” Roman looked up again just in time to see Remy bending over to wrap their leather jacket around Roman’s shoulders.

“Rem, you’re in nothing but a crop top, I can’t just–” 

“You can and you will,” they interjected, then smirked, and folded their arms. “Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway.” 

“Remy, I–” 

“Ro, listen,” they sighed, kneeling down beside Roman and Patton. “Patton’s just been through hell…you _both_ have, and it’s gonna seem like it’s getting worse before it gets better. He’s gonna have to give his statement to nurses, doctors, the police, lawyers if you guys decide to press charges against that piece of human trash, it’s gonna be rough. He’s gonna need to lean on you a lot, and the last thing you need right now is to catch a cold because you wouldn’t let me lend you my jacket.”

“He…he kept saying _I’m sorry,_ Remy,” Roman whispered, tears stinging his eyes. “Over and over, like it was all he could think about, that he only had two drinks and that he was so sorry…”

“He's confused right now,” Remy said quietly. “And he probably blames himself. He may not even realize he was drugged.” 

“But it wasn’t his _fault,_ Remy,” Roman croaked. 

“I know,” they sighed. “Unfortunately, you’re probably going to have to spend a lot of time convincing him of that.” 

Roman looked down at his unconscious boyfriend, guilt bubbling up inside his stomach. 

“It...it was my fault,” he whispered, and Remy snapped their head up. 

“What was that?”

“It was my fault!” Roman repeated, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. “If I hadn’t left him alone there, if I had just _been_ with him then he wouldn’t have–” 

“Whoa gurl, pump the breaks,” Remy interrupted, holding up their hand. “You are not allowed to think like that.” 

“But–” 

“No buts about it,” they insisted. “It sucks _majorly,_ but this happens everyday, Roman, to people all over. Would _Patton_ want you to blame yourself for this?” 

“Well...”

“He wouldn’t, because you are not to blame. The only one at blame here is that piece of filth on the ground over there, and he didn’t get away with it, because we stopped him. _You_ stopped him, Roman, you saved Patton. You’re his hero, alright?” 

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but before he could form words properly sirens sounded from the end of the road, blue and red lights reflecting off the puddles in the street. Roman made to move, but Remy stopped him with a hand to the shoulder.

“Stay here,” they said. “Let me handle the talking.” 

“But I–” 

“No _buts,_ Roman. Your only job right now is to take care of Patton. Let me take care of the rest.” 

They straightened and walked over to the police officer getting out of her car, gesturing towards Patton and Roman and saying words that Roman was too tired to pay attention to. The next several moments were honestly too disorienting for him to follow, but suddenly he was holding Patton’s hand while he was loaded onto a stretcher and carried into an ambulance. 

“Can...can I ride in with him?” he asked the EMT hoarsely. “I can’t...I can’t leave him.” The EMT kindly informed him that he could, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. “Thank you,” he choked out, sitting next to Patton and gazing down at him with worry. 

“I promise,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Patton’s forehead. “I’m never leaving you _ever_ again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was not supposed to be this long XD or this dark, whoa, but I got the prompt "Saying sorry right before passing out, Patton and Roman, with Patton passing out" and all I could think of was a combo of Seven Days by @rainbow-sides and Winter Winds by @asofterfan on tumblr (both of which are amazing and you should read right now) so that’s what happened. I’d promise that my next fic will be fluffier, but I want to work through the prompts in my inbox and well...a lot of them are angst or whump prompts, so...yeah. There may be more pain in the future. But hugs afterwards. Always hugs afterwards.


End file.
